Christmas Party
by Howling Shadow
Summary: Sherlolly. John and Sherlock end up hosting a Christmas Party, and a game of spin the bottle happens...


John had decided to have a Christmas party a week before the actual day. Sherlock had tried his best to get John to cancel it. He hated parties and social gatherings, and altogether meeting up with 'friends'. Unfortunately for Sherlock, the party didn't get cancelled, Brilliant. As the night of the party came, people started to arrive, namely, Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, Mrs Hudson, Mike, John's girlfriend Mary, and Molly Hooper. Frowning, Sherlock pouted, sitting on the couch, playing his violin quietly, he didn't want to speak to anyone tonight.

Molly had been talking to Lestrade but had been glancing over at Sherlock every now and then, noting how bored and quiet he was. It was rare. She had put some effort into how she looked tonight, and was hoping that Sherlock would have noticed but he didn't say anything. After a while she plucked up the courage to go over to him and sit on the empty space next to him on the couch. She cleared her throat. "Hello, Sherlock..." she said quietly.

Sherlock turned to her, mouth falling open. He had never seen her look this beautiful before. All the times he had seen her, she had been wearing mismatching clothes, that didn't do anything for her. But right now she looked positively delicious. Licking his lips he swallowed. 'Molly, you look..-' Whatever he was about to say was cut off by John. 'Lets all play spin the bottle, and yes Sherlock, you have to play.'

"Oh, right, okay..." Molly and Sherlock stayed where they were on the couch whilst everyone else pulled up chairs to sit in a circle and John moved a small table into the middle with an empty beer bottle on top. Molly actually felt a little...nervous? She didn't particularly know why, I mean, It was just a game after all...

Sherlock glared at John and watched at the bottle spun around, he let out a groan as it stopped on him. 'If it lands on Anderson I'm going to kill you all.' he growled, earning a laugh from the crowd.

Molly stifled a giggle and watched as Sherlock reluctantly reached out and spun the bottle himself. She watched it spin round and round and round and then it stopped. On /her/. 'Oh god, oh god...what? No...' she thought, not sure whether to be happy or panicking.

All laughing stopped and everyone in the group stared at the two chosen to kiss. Sherlock turned to look at Molly, hoping he didn't look too nervous. 'What are the rules of the game?' he asked, looking over at John. 'What type of kiss does it have to be and how long?'

"I don't know Sherlock, just a /kiss/. You know how to kiss, right?" John tried to hide the smirk that had appeared on his face.

Sherlock scowled at his flatmate. 'Yes, of course I know how to kiss.' Turning back to Molly, his face softened. 'I'm sorry our first kiss is like this.' he murmured, cupping her face gently. Leaning forward his brushed his lips against hers.

Molly just melted. She was kissing Sherlock Holmes. Yes it may be in front of seven other people but it didn't matter and she couldn't care less because she could feel that Sherlock wasn't holding back. She kissed him back for about 5 seconds before they both pulled away, blushing a lot. She looked down at her feet.

Sherlock stroked his thumb along her cheekbone and dropped his hands. Not able to help himself he kissed her again, ignoring the noises he heard from the group. He really couldn't care less, he was going to kiss Molly.

Molly let out a small squeak in surprise at the second kiss, not being able to believe that this /wasn't/ a dream. She soon relaxed again but her brain couldn't comprehend the fact that Sherlock willingly kissed her /again/.

He rested his hands on her waist, and pulled away gently. He smiled and removed his hands from her waist, and sat back. 'You're a good kisser, Molly.' he said truthfully, earning a few gasps.

Molly was actually speechless as she quickly looked round the room, face bright red. "I-I uh...need some air..." she choked out, giving everyone a quick smile before walking briskly down the stairs and out the back door.

Sherlock looked down, feeling confused. 'Did I say something wrong?' he asked John, looking up. He didn't wait for his answer, instead, Sherlock stood up and followed Molly. He needed to know what was wrong. 'Molly?' he called

She waited for him to join him outside, then turned to him. "Sh-Sherlock...I...um...I'm sorry, for walking out..." she stammered.

'Did I say something to upset you? Or was it the second kiss?' he asked, his cheeks going a light pink.

"No, no of course not...I just..." she blushed again. "You realise that I've liked you for as long as I've known you?" she couldn't believe she'd actually just admitted that.

Ah, now everything made sense. 'No, I didn't realise.' he muttered, taking a step closer to her. 'I believe that I like you too, Molly.'

Molly looked up at him in awe. "Wh-? Y-You do?" she asked disbelievingly.

'Yes, I've never really had the desire to push another human being against a wall and kiss them, hold them. Or do other things, but when I saw you tonight..everything changed.' Sherlock ran his fingers through his curls, effectively messing them up.

Molly's jaw practically fell open. "You want to...? Wow, um, okay...that's..." She smiled and looked up at him, now with messed up hair. God, the times she'd fantasised about him with messy hair...

Sherlock took her hand and shut the door behind them, pushing her against the wall. 'Is this alright?' he asked, pressing a kiss to her neck. 'I can stop, just tell me if you get worried.'

"God, yes..." Molly replied, her eyes fluttering shut, holding Sherlock's hand as she let him kiss her.

Sherlock lifted his head and joined their lips together, kissing her hungrily. He held her hand with his right hand, and wrapped his left arm around her, bringing them closer.

Molly moved her other hand to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his dark curls, moaning softly into his lips.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip, daring to beg for entrance, this is what he wanted, he wanted her.

Molly instantly opened her mouth, letting his tongue inside, sliding hers over his.

Sherlock let out a low groan, pulling her closer to him. His left hand trailed up and down her back, sliding down to her hip.

Molly felt shivers all over her body as Goosebumps appeared on her neck at his gentle touch.

Pulling his mouth back, Sherlock kissed along her jaw, down her neck. Cautiously he ran his hand down her outer thigh, ghosting back up.

She tilted her head to grant him better access, his touch sending a pulse of pleasure down her middle. "Sherlock..." she breathed.

As she tilted his neck, Sherlock kissed over it, trying to find her sensitive spot. Once he had found it, Sherlock nipped it, enjoying her reaction. Smirking he bit down, pushing his hips into hers.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she knew that there would /definitely/ be a mark there later. She felt her body tingle with anticipation when she felt the growing bulge in his trousers brush against her leg.

Panting slightly, he pulled back. 'I haven't done this before..I wouldn't want to disappoint you.' he admitted, pressing their foreheads together.

Molly was a little shocked. "I don't see how you've never done it before...you're amazing at it..." she smiled. "I'm pretty sure you won't..."

'I want to take you to my room, right now, but I'm going to have to steal some stuff from John's room first.' he looked down at her. 'Are you sure you want me?'

She nodded. "I've wanted you for years, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled. 'Well, I can't promise that I'll be amazing, but I can try.' he murmured, leading her upstairs.

Molly giggled as she followed him, starting to get excited and a little nervous because it was /Sherlock/.

'John doesn't keep condoms in the bathroom, any more, as he's mister smooth.' he said. He briefly looked into the living room. He waved John over, not wanting to embarrass Molly. 'I need to steal a condom off of you, we're not coming back to the party.'

John's eyes went wide. "Really? Well, Sherlock...Thats um...nice. Yeah, okay...You can go get one."

Sherlock gave him a smile and let go of Molly's hand. 'I'll be quick.' he said, kissing her in front of John and everyone in the living room.

Molly didn't even care. She just gave everyone a triumphant smile as she stood in front of them.

Sherlock walked up the stairs, grinning. He hurried into John's room, going straight for his bedside table, finding a box of condoms. Taking one, he ran down the stairs. 'I didn't know you had handcuffs.' he commented, taking Molly to his room.

Molly cast a smile back at John before being pulled into Sherlock's room, the door being locked behind her.

Sherlock leant down and pressed their lips back together, as he gently walked her backwards towards the bed.

She pulled him close to her, but their kiss was broken when he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling her on top of her. She quickly rejoined their lips.

Sherlock groaned and wrapped his arms around her, finding the zip at the back of her dress. He pulled it down slowly, gauging her reactions.

Molly assisted him in taking off her dress, leaving her in only her underwear. She did feel a little self conscious of herself in front of Sherlock.

Breaking the kiss, Sherlock cupped her cheek. 'Don't worry, you're beautiful.' he murmured, rolling them over so he was hovering over her. He undid his shirt buttons and dropped it onto the floor, which was then followed by his belt and trousers.

She blushed at his words, and just lay there admiring his muscled torso, with skin like marble, finely chiselled and smooth. She ran her hands down his chest as he kissed her again.

Carefully, Sherlock ran his hands up her legs, parting them so he could lay between them. Gasping, he pulled back to kiss her neck, loving the noises she made.

Molly gasped in anticipation and also at the feeling of his soft lips on her sensitive skin. "Sherlock..." she breathed his name again.

He smiled against her neck, and nuzzled his way down to her collarbone. Trailing his fingers down her sides, he grasped the hem of her knickers and pulled them downwards.

She kicked her knickers off and sighed at his touch. The man could drive her insane within minutes, but she liked it.

Pulling his boxers off, he opened the condom packet and rolled it on. 'Are you ready for me?' he asked gently.

She nodded. "Yes..."

Taking her hips, Sherlock pushed forward, sliding in slowly. The detective gasped, he had never felt a feeling like this before. 'Oh..' he groaned, sliding in to the hilt.

"Oh, god...Sherlock..." She wrapped her arms round his neck.

He pressed his lips to the mark on her neck. Once he had gotten over the actual feeling of being this close to another human being. 'I missed out on doing this..' he said, chuckling a little.

"Move...Please..." she asked, dying for some release.

Slowly, he started rocking his hips before thrusting. Moaning into her shoulder, he allowed his hips to move in a set pace.

Molly opened her legs a bit wider, allowing him more space. She buried her face in his neck, whimpering into his skin.

'Molly..' he grunted, making his thrusts slower and harder, wanting to hear more noise from her.

"Ah...fuck..." she moaned. "Harder, Sherlock..." she begged him as she felt the pressure building in her lower stomach.

Sherlock growled and snapped his hips forwards harder, groaning loudly. 'Yes..nearly there..'

"Sh-Sherlock..." She groaned, her hips lifting up slightly and moaning.

Sherlock was sure they could all hear them next door, but he couldn't care less. 'Mine..you're mine Molly Hooper..' he snarled, bucking his hips faster.

"Yes...and you're mine..." she breathed, feeling herself getting closer.

He was panting now, he had lost his pace ages ago, losing control in his movements. Never in his life had he thought he would get up being this primal. 'All yours..'

After only a few more thrusts Molly lost control as she climaxed, arching her back and stifling the majority of her moans into his neck, her entire body shaking.

Feeling her tighten around him, Sherlock cried out her name, coming hard and fast. Gasping for breath, he pulled out and fell on the bed beside her.

They both lay there panting and breathing hard for about 5 minutes. "Wow...That was..."

'Yeah..' he breathed out, finally able to speak again. 'You just took my virginity.'

She smiled. "I'm glad you chose me..." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You were...amazing..."

Sherlock chuckled, pressing back into the kiss. 'Are you being serious? Cause you can tell the truth, I can do better, because I only need a few practices until I'm fantastic at something.'

"Yes, I'm serious...amazing, fantastic, brilliant..."

Sherlock blushed. 'I really enjoyed that..' he admitted.

Molly smiled at the way he completely exposed himself to her. "Me too."

The detective, laid on his side watching her. 'Thank you.'

She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "No...thank /you/"

'I meant it before, I want you to be mine.' he murmured, leaning into her hand.

"I'd like that, Sherlock." She answered softly.

'Great, and I owe you an apology, for being rude and mean in the past.' he said, kissing her cheek. 'I didn't see how amazing you were back then.'

She blushed. "Oh, Thank you, Sherlock." She'd only once heard him apologise before.

'I'm your boyfriend now, so things are going to be different.' he murmured softly.

"You know, I still can't believe that this has actually happened..." she said.

Sherlock nodded. 'Yes, I know how you feel. I wasn't looking forward to tonight, I hate it when John organises parties. But as soon as I saw you..well you looked beautiful and I'm glad you're mine.'

"I tried my best..." she moved her hand down to his so their fingers were intertwined together.

'You always look beautiful.' Sherlock smiled down at their joined hands.

Molly placed another kiss on his lips. "You always look handsome..."

Thinking quietly to himself, Sherlock glanced at her. 'Will you stay tonight?'

"Yes." she said without hesitating. "Yes, of course."

Sherlock pulled the covers up, kissing her again. 'Good, I just want to hold you tonight.'

"I have no objection to that." she moved closer to him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily. 'Next time we'll have to go to yours, then we won't be disturbed.'

"Of course" she smiled, feeling so happy and comfortable in his strong arms.

'I must warn you, I have no idea what to do in a relationship, so I might be a crap boyfriend, however, I'm really going to try.' Sherlock said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sure you won't, Sherlock. Just be yourself." she then added after a few moments; "Well, maybe not /totally/ yourself. I'd rather not have severed heads in /my/ fridge." she giggled.

'That's fine, I will do my experiments at Barts instead.' Sherlock made a noise and shifted away. 'I forgot to take the condom off.' he said, with a disgusted face. Sliding out of his bed, he pulled the condom off and threw it in the bin, grabbing a tissue he cleaned himself up. 'Sorry, I got a bit distracted.'

Molly giggled at him. "It's fine. You know Sherlock, I hope this doesn't sound creepy, it probably will...but you have no idea how many times I've wanted to have you standing naked in my bedroom."

Sherlock turned and looked down at her. 'It's fine, I will probably say the same to you right now. But you're naked in my bedroom, in my bed where we just made love for the first time.' he said, grinning.

"I know...It's surreal. Oh! I completely forgot about the party! Do you think we should go back out?"

Sherlock frowned and turned walking over to his bedroom door, unlocking it, he opened it far enough to peak outside. The living room was empty. 'I guess they must have all gone down to the pub or something, we were quite loud.' he said with a smirk, shutting and locking the door.


End file.
